


A Brief History of Jason's Obliviousness

by Fede_Green



Series: A Brief History of Jason Grace [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Set after two years of BoO events, Sexual orientation obliviousness, Shameless Smut, Spoilers from the whole series - opsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fede_Green/pseuds/Fede_Green
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper breaks up with Jason after two years of being together. As a daughter of Aphrodite - but also because she knows him so well - the girl realizes that Jason's heart belongs to someone else. To someone who Jason doesn't want to admit. The rest is a brief history of his obliviousness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brief History of Jason's Obliviousness

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooooo everybody! *-*
> 
> First Jercy for me. Are you excited?! I'M HYPER. This was supposed to be a simple smut one shot, but... I don't know. This keeps happening to me.
> 
> WARNINGS:  
> \- English is NOT my first language (for readers who don't know me yet).  
> \- This is a giant spoiler from the whole series. I warned you.
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this :)

“We have to break up, Sparky.”

Piper was leaning against one of the tall white columns around the arena. She had a resigned, but amused, faint smile on her face. Her arms crossed casually on her chest were telling Jason that she was kinda calm and serious.

The blond boy scratched his neck in confusion before answering. “I still think this makes no sense at all.”

“C'mon. You can't be serious! We barely spend time together anymore... I don't even remember the last time we had sex,” she chuckled, shrugging to highlight the point that she wasn't concerned about it.

“It was when...” Jason frowned, momentarily forgetting that he was having a conversation with his girlfriend – well, apparently. His now _ex-girlfriend_ \- “... well. Damn.”

Piper chuckled and left her position against the column. She put both her hands on Jason's shoulders. “Jay. I really care about you. I love you so much, but not in _that_ way anymore. And I know that it is the same for you. I feel it when you talk to me.”

“Because you're extremely clever or...?”

The girl laughed briefly. “Because I know you and because I'm a daughter of Aphrodite. I feel that your love loyalty has changed direction in the past months. But I swear, I'm fine with this.”

“But that is not true! I love you Pipes. I promise!” Jason wrapped his arms around the girl's waist in an attempt to kiss her, but Piper kindly blocked him with a finger on his lips.

“We're done. I know you love me, but as a friend. I know for sure that you're attracted to someone else. Jay... this is _my_ territory. I know my business.”

Jason sighed thoroughly and let go of her waist, putting both his hands in his pockets. “I have no idea what are you talking about, but if you say so... I'm really not attracted to anyone.”

Piper raised an eyebrow sarcastically. “Sure.”

“I'm serious! I don't feel anything for anyone. If that is the reason you are-”

“Of course it is not. I already told you. It's not just you. It's also me. I don't feel the same things for you anymore... Can't we be friends? Best friends, if you want.”

She smiled at him and Jason couldn't help but smiling back. He nodded quietly, sighing again in resignation. “All right. I can't believe we're breaking up after two years of being together. After the Giants War everything was so...” he took a brief pause to weight his words, “so beautiful. You and I. Annabeth and Percy. Leo and Calypso... Frank and Hazel. Gosh, even Nico found Will. We were all damn happy.”

Piper nodded in agreement and smiled when she thought about the great memories. “I know. But I have to admit that when Percy broke up with Annabeth I began reconsidering our relationship. It's no one's fault if I realized that my feelings for you had changed. You understand?”

“Yeah. That was quite a big shock. Percy and Annabeth... It's been months now but I still can't believe it,” Jason chuckled.

The girl shrugged. “Life happens sometimes. If I were you... I'd consider the idea of taking some time to stay alone and sort out my feelings towards a _certain boy_ we both know. Don't even try to make that face! You know what I'm talking about!” She smiled, while raising an eyebrow at him. Jason was looking at her with pure shock.

“What in Zeus are you talking about?! A certain _boy_?! Piper. Let's be serious now, please. I don't like boys and you know that! Don't make fun of me.”

Piper let herself go into a long, loud and exasperated sigh. She then rolled her eyes. “Okay. I suppose you need time to realize that on your own. Anyway, I gotta go now. I've got a training at the lava wall.”

Jason had still his eyes widened in big surprise and his mouth was hanging open without any shame. “You drop such a bomb about me and then you leave?!”

“You act like I just _decided_ that you're gay. Or bisexual. Or whatever you are, Jason. I'm just trying to help you since the fact that you are so _oblivious_. Or just in denial with yourself, I don't know.”

“But that's what you did!”

The girl laughed, genuinely amused. “ _What_?! Grace, c'mon. Why should I say such a thing? Just for fun? This makes no sense and you know it. Anyway, I _am_ being late. See you at dinner.”

Piper teasingly patted Jason on a shoulder and kissed his cheek, leaving the arena and directing herself to the lava wall. The blond boy limited himself to stand where he was, staring at the grass under his feet with the biggest confused expression he had ever had on his face.

“... that's bullshit,” he whispered to himself.

But was it?

** **

The days that followed were filled with confusion and incredulity. Jason had thought about Piper's words for the whole time and when he realized that it had already been an entire week since their conversation, he began getting scared. He couldn't focus on that for so long, right? It wasn't normal. At the same time, he didn't want to ask Piper for explanations again. He didn't want to look like a total imbecile. A son of Jupiter could figure things out about his sexuality without stalking his ex-girlfriend. Sure as shit he could. Jason began wondering whether asking to his friends for opinions or not. And, since the insomnia began making his way into his life, he decided that _yes_. He was going to do that. The situation was getting more ridiculous by the second. But who could have helped him with that?

A bell rang in his head. Piper suggested that he liked boys. Maybe asking a boy _who liked boys_? Jason felt like a genius for a couple of minutes. He actually had an openly declared gay friend: Nico di Angelo. The chances that the son of Hades was going to stab him to death were high – one could never tell if he was in a good mood or not and Jason genuinely wondered how Will Solace managed to be his boyfriend -, but he decided to take that risk.

With pure joy, he found the Ghost King in the dining area at lunch on his own. There was nothing to make fun about Nico actually eating. It was something that always warmed Jason's heart.

“Ehy Neeks! How are you doing?”

Jason sat next the boy at his table, ignoring Chiron's extremely disappointed expression. When it usually happened that one of the Seven of the latest Great Prophecy broke the rules – those guys really seemed not to like the rules, anyway. All of them -, the centaur used to sigh in resignation and let them do what they wanted, if it was something innocuous.

Nico didn't even turn his face to look at the blond boy. “Don't call me _Neeks_ ever again.”

Jason widely smiled. The boy was in a good mood apparently! At least he hadn't killed him. “Sorry. My bad. Listen... can I ask you a question?”

“You just did.”

“Funny. All right. Another one? Can I bombard you with questions?”

The son of Hades turned to his side to look at him with a raised eyebrow. His eyes were indecipherable. One couldn't tell if he was amused, angry or simply dead inside. Jason got goosebumps. Seriously, how did Will manage to _have sex_ with that boy? “I really hope this is some serious shit, Jason.”

Jason raised his hands in defence. “I promise it is.”

At the boy's rolling of eyes, he smiled. He really was in a good mood. “Piper and I broke up a few days ago.” The son of Jupiter waited for the boy to say something. When he received absolute nothingness in response, Jason cleared his throat in embarrassment and carried on with his speech. “Ehm... I'm fine, anyway. It's just that she said something weird. I really can't stop thinking about it. You know, we were hanging at the arena and-”

Nico sighed absently. “It's not like I don't care about your life story, Jason... but I really don't care about your life story. Can you please go on with the questions? You don't need to prepare me for any shock. My life itself is already a training for that.”

Jason frowned a little. He knew that he was supposed to feel a bit offended for what the boy had just said, but he really couldn't. That was Nico di Angelo. The boy had been through some serious shit in his _long_ life. He could allow him that. “Okay. She said something _absurd_. She suggested that one of the reasons we had to break up was that I actually have a thing for boys,” he chuckled forcedly at his words, “and that makes no sense. Boys?! Is she serious?! I mean-”

“I'm still waiting for the question.”

“... right. My question is... how can I prove her wrong?”

Nico stared at him for a couple of minutes in complete silence. Jason wondered if the boy had just fallen asleep with his eyes opened. When he noticed that he was actually blinking, the son of Jupiter regained faith.

“Jason. Answer honestly to my next question.”

Jason leaned closer with trepidation. Nico's help was everything he needed in that moment. He was hanging on his words. He _needed_ to know. “Of course.”

The son of Hades nodded with seriousness. “How old are you?”

The son of Jupiter frowned. He wasn't expecting such a... useless question. _How old he was_?! How was it relevant? “I'm 18.”

“Okay. You're 18. So you know that you don't have to prove anything to anyone. Especially to Piper. Do you genuinely think she said those things to get on your nerves?”

“No. But-”

“Shut up and let me finish. It was a rhetoric question.”

Jason winced almost imperceptibly. “Yes. Sorry.”

“My point is. You're old enough to figure this out on your own. I don't care about your gay obliviousness. And, of course, if you wanted to ask me to kiss you or do something stupid like that because you're confused... well. Forget it immediately.”

The blond boy widened his mouth with pure shock. “ _Confused_?! My gay obliviousness? What- I don't... this makes no sense!”

“That was everything I had to say. When you'll admit that you like penis, you can talk to me again.”

Jason stood up in disbelief. “By the Gods! What is wrong with you?!”

Nico's straight face had never changed in the meanwhile. He still was deadly serious. “Why are you angry?”

The son of Jupiter began muttering in a ridiculous attempt to find a great comeback. “Because-,” when he realized that he could find none, he snorted loudly, “because whatever. Forget that I asked you!”

“Jason. Piper did you a favour. If I know you well, you were probably gonna marry some anonymous girl and having something like five children and then realizing that you had been lying to yourself for your whole life, then a nervous breakdown was going to hit you so hard that in the end you were going to kill yourself in a bathtub.”

Jason gasped in terror and began retreating with slow steps, never tearing his eyes off the boy at the table. “There's something really wrong with you.”

Nico chuckled – a weird sound coming from him – and grabbed his glass of water. “You see? _That_ is your problem. You think that there's something wrong with people like me... and you.”

“What?! No! There is nothing wrong with liking boys! It's just-”

The son of Hades smiled knowingly. “It's just what? You didn't believe it could have happened to you? You were born like this, Jason. Your dad is _Zeus_ , for fuck's sake. He basically banged everything. Not everyone. _Everything_. What did you expect? Liking girls _and_ boys is the least that could have happened to you.”

Jason swallowed hard. Why was it so hard for him? What was he fighting against, exactly? He shook his head in denial before he could have had wandered through inappropriate thoughts. “Thanks to you I'm feeling even worse.”

Nico took a sip of his water absently. “I did nothing. You came here to talk to _me_. You could have chosen Annabeth or Leo or someone else. You chose _me_. Your brain is playing some weird funny game against itself. The sooner you'll admit it, the better.”

“Forget that we talked. Have a _nice day_ , di Angelo.”

The son of Hades stared at Jason disappearing from the dining area and violently bumping against Will's shoulder, who was approaching them at the table. Jason just kept walking away without apologizing. The son of Apollo curiously looked at him with an amused smile on his face. When he sat next to Nico, he kissed his cheek affectionately. The son of Hades grinned.

“What is our beloved son of Jupiter doing to look so flustered?”

Nico shook his head slowly. “Being pathetic.”

Will laughed openly.

** **

In the afternoon, Jason was deadly depressed and absently looking at some younger campers sword fighting. He wasn't supposed to just _look_ at them, he had to _train_ them. But whatever. Who gave a shit anyway? When a Hermes' son almost killed his friend, he didn't even notice. An extremely disappointed voice came out from nowhere behind him. It was a girl.

“Alex! That is not the right way to disarm someone! Why are you all here on your own, guys?! You're supposed to be supervised by an older camper. Can someone show me his programme for the- _Jason_?!”

When Annabeth managed to reach the area of the arena to which he had been assigned for the training, Jason just sighed and adjusted his position on the audience step that he was sitting on. “Ehy, Wise Girl.”

The girl widened her mouth in pure disbelief and opened her arms in a silent request for explanations. She had some sheets of paper in a hand with amazing architectural drawings on them and a pencil in the other. Her drakon bone sword was hanging from her belt, as usual. “ _So_?”

Jason sighed and stood up, getting down the big rock stairs and jumping on the grass next to her, and into in the arena. “Okay guys! Lesson finished! Go away. Shoo.”

The kids looked at him like he was some weird crazy man as those who used to mutter to themselves in the middle of the street with smelly clothes on in New York City. They did how they were told anyway, directing themselves towards their cabins or the Gods knew where.

Annabeth put both her hands on her hips and the sheets of paper almost flew away. “Which _lesson_ exactly?”

Jason snorted loudly and sat on the grass next to Annabeth's feet. “Don't lecture me. Today is not the day.”

The girl frowned with worry and decided to drop the subject. Jason had always been a great trainer, efficient and serious. He could allow him a moment of uncertainty. She sat on the grass next to him, crossing her legs and fixing her projects under one foot so that they wouldn't have flown away with the slight wind. She put a hand on the boy's shoulder. “Is everything all right? Piper told me... well. The whole camp knows about the break up. Are you fine?”

The son of Jupiter sighed and patted fondly on Annabeth's knee. “Yes. It's not that. I have other things in my mind.”

The girl smiled kindly in relief. “All right. You know that if you want to talk to someone you can talk to me. Right?”

“Of course. Don't worry. You're one of my best friends... I know I can count on you.” At Annabeth's sweet smile, Jason frowned pensively. That was right. The girl was one of his closest friends and had been for two years now. She was clever, polite, brave and also extremely good looking. Her eyes were like a sea of molten silver, shiny and captivating under the light of the sun. He wondered if maybe she could have...

Without thinking about it enough time to understand that it was the stupidest idea he had ever had, Jason leaned closer and grabbed Annabeth's neck, dragging her face next to his. He attached their lips together, not even leaving the time to the girl to gasp in surprise. In fact, the daughter of Athena immediately put her hands on Jason's shoulders and pushed him away with a strong and firm grip. Their lips separated with a wet noise. Annabeth's facial expression was unreadable.

“Jason,” she said, wiping her mouth with a hand, but not seeming to be so concerned about what had just happened, “this is a giant _no_. You know that.”

The boy hid his head between his arms, which were leaning on his knees, and his voice came out muffled. “I'm honestly so damn stupid.”

Annabeth cleared her throat. She was slightly blushing, but the reaction was hid by the fact that she had a naturally tanned skin. “Okay. I'm not mad. You're sad and alone and I understand it. But you'll get used to being single. I did. Don't be afraid.”

The son of Jupiter raised his head again to look at her. His electric blue eyes were a bit lifeless. “I'm not afraid to be alone. It's just that I'm drowning in a sea of doubts and confusion. I'm afraid... I'm afraid that I like boys, as well as girls.”

“... I see. I had no idea, sorry. But it is not a problem, Jay! Don't be scared.”

Jason frowned. Annabeth's was the best at lying, but after two years of knowing her he had managed to understand when she was doing it. “You had no idea? Really?”

“W-well,” she began, trying to talk without muttering, “it's not like I didn't know that.”

The son of Jupiter widened his mouth. How was it that everyone knew that he liked boys apart from him?! “For Zeus' sake, can you please explain to me how did you know that? Because no matter who I speak to, they already know. Everyone.”

“I didn't know that _for sure_. I just supposed so. As a daughter of Athena, it's pretty easy for me to get glimpses of someone's personality with facility. Just by looking at them or listening to the way they talk. Who they talk to. Body language, tone of voice, reactions to words or discussions. It's just...”

“Obvious. Isn't it? I'm obvious.”

Annabeth frowned. “No one is obvious. We're all complicated and deep in our special way. Especially demigods. _Feelings_ are complicated, Jason. I don't know if that's the case to tell you about this, but when Percy and I...”

Since the girl didn't finish her sentence, Jason encouraged her with his eyes. It was a silent promise that he was not going to talk about that to anyone. Annabeth trusted him enough to go on. “When Percy broke up with me, that was because he was facing the same... 'inconvenient'. Let's put it that way.”

Jason widened his eyes in disbelief. “What?! I'm not sure I got it right.”

“Well. We both agreed that we were growing apart, but he had other reasons to do it. You know... he's bisexual. And he liked someone else; he still does. A boy, of course.”

“Who is this?”

Jason didn't realize the rapidity with which he had asked Annabeth about it. He had felt a sudden and totally unexpected need to punch that mysterious boy in the face. The shock of having heard about Percy's bisexuality had been almost immediately replaced with his urgent desire to fight every guy who had sneaked into Percy's romantic life. Indeed, the girl raised an eyebrow. Jason thought that he was missing something about the way she was looking at him.

“I really can't tell you. I promised.”

“So you know who he is?”

Annabeth nodded. “Yes. I'm the only one to know it. But his identity is pretty obvious, really. I think that everyone has already noticed by now.”

“I didn't!” Jason frowned with anger. Apparently, he was being the only one at camp oblivious to basically everything.

“... yes. I know that.” The girl coughed awkwardly and stood up on her feet, taking the sheets of paper with her. “Jason. You'll be fine. As you may already know, being bisexual... it's pretty common for a demigod. Of course it is not a rule. But it's frequent. Plus... Freud said that humans are born with an innate bisexuality. But society leads us to think that we have to choose.”

Jason looked up at her with his forehead contracted both for the confusion and for the bright sun that was trying to kill his retinas. “I know it's stupid because we all know Annabeth Chase's gloriousness, but I'm impressed.”

Annabeth laughed openly ad shook her head in amusement. “Thanks. Are you feeling better?”

“I have to admit it.”

“Great. Mission accomplished, then.”

Jason nodded and put a hand on his forehead to protect his eyes from the bright light. “You're the best. Sorry for that kiss.”

The blond girl winked at him knowingly and began turning around to leave the arena. “I know. I'm irresistible. Bye Sparky!”

He looked at her disappearing. Thank to the Gods – literally - Annabeth Chase existed.

** **

Cabin One was always insanely silent. That was a thing that used to drive Jason crazy. He knew that Poseidon's Cabin had a quiet noise coming from the backwash of the sea to keep him company and that Nico's place wasn't that quiet, since he didn't sleep on his own anymore. He slept with Will Solace The Brave – a nickname that other campers had attached to him, caused to the fact that he basically was the only one at camp not to be slightly terrified around Nico.

Jason had this theory in which he believed firmly: Zeus' cabin was the only one to make you feel deeply at unease. The giant face of his father's statue constantly staring at him wasn't helping. It didn't even help the fact that his eyes always seemed to follow him wherever he walked around the room. Truth to be told, now that he was single, he realized that he wasn't used to sleep alone in there. It had been days now, but he still was struggling against a sensation of tension and anxiety.

Great. He even couldn't handle staying in his own cabin alone. That was simply pathetic.

The son of Jupiter kept turning over under the sheets until he lost his patience. He had to do something. _Anything_. But what could he do? He wasn't allowed to leave the cabin at night. Not that he respected the rules that much, but wandering around camp at 2 am was clearly a request for a penalty. And Jason didn't want to clean the arena for a month. Or worse. That simply wasn't going to happen. What could he do, then? He began thinking about the recent events of his life, obviously.

Jason was slowly accepting the fact that he _perhaps_ liked boys. As Annabeth had said to him some days earlier – and as he perfectly knew it himself -, there was nothing wrong with it. Boys were as attractive as girls. He could imagine himself having sex with a boy. It came so easy to him to dream about it, that Jason wondered why this had not happened to him earlier. He could easily imagine himself undressing a boy slowly, looking at his chest and muscular arms, unbuttoning his jeans and revealing his boner under the brief of his boxers.

The boy sighed shakily. Damn. He was getting aroused. Without giving himself a second time to think about it – because, really. How was it relevant to think about it now? It was useless. He might as well give up and embrace his love for penises -, he sneaked his hands inside his boxers under the sheets. He wrapped his fingers around his already half-hardened dick and began jerking himself off shamelessly. The movement was provoking a rustling sound against the fabric of the blankets.

Jason moaned and kept imagining himself laying on the mattress with a handsome, sexy boy over him, kissing his neck sinfully and whispering filthy things in his ear. He imagined himself flip them over and fingering the boy without any grace, making him moan so deliciously. Jason's movements were growing more frantic and needy, running after his orgasm with deep desire. When he felt that he was getting closer, he abandoned himself to the image of thrusting inside that boy roughly. That boy was digging his nails in Jason's skin on his back, screaming his name and spreading his legs for him.

Jason began jerking himself off even harder, the tip of his dick leaking precum on his fingers. The boy in his mind cupped his face with his hands and dragged him closer to his lips. When they were about to kiss, Jason opened his eyes and a sudden waterfall of blue and green overwhelmed him so intensely that he didn't almost notice that he was coming with the strength of an army bursting into the enemy's camp.

He widened his mouth while he let himself go into a long and satisfied moan, arching his back on the mattress and stroking his dick until it stopped splashing the hot cum in his boxers. When he relaxed again under the sheets, Jason opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. He was panting with the effort of re-catching his breath. The realization hit him so hard by surprise that he almost broke the silence of the cabin with a loud gasp. He had just jerked off thinking of a boy. And he perfectly knew who that boy was. Jason swallowed hard, his forehead contracted for the shock.

He had just imagined to mercilessly fuck Perseus Jackson.

** **

“Good morning sunshine!”

Jason sat down next to Leo, who was polishing some weird tools from Bunker Nine in front of the armory. In fact, since it was always sunny at camp and since the armory wasn't big enough for everybody, three long tables had been collocated in parallel near the entrance. There was a bench on both sides of each one of them. The Latino boy was basically occupying one table just for himself. The surface was covered in screwdrivers, wrenches and several dirty rags. Leo didn't seem to be thinking about what he was doing; his hands were moving almost mechanically.

“Ehi Leo. What are you working at with the Hephaestus kids?”

Leo grinned widely. “We're building the most majestic submarine you'll ever see in your entire life. It's magnificent. It's perfect. Not only it can withstand the enormous weight of the ocean water, but it can also fly on occasions and bombard basically anything with Greek fire cannons. Plus, it has an invisibility device. Calypso's idea.”

Jason raised both his eyebrows. “I'm impressed!”

“I know. Percy is helping us with it. We had to ask some permissions to the naiads and other marine creatures to test it in the water, so he is of vital importance. A whale tried to swallow it just a couple of days ago.”

The son of Jupiter slightly chuckled. “I bet on my ass that it has a name.”

Leo frowned in a fake offended expression. “Who do you think I am? Of course it has a name. It's called Berry.”

“... an iron beast of tons of weight and you call it Berry?”

“Yup.”

“I'm really curious to see it.”

The son of Hephaestus shook his head knowingly. “Strictly forbidden. It's a secret project.”

“But Percy saw it!” Jason said, trying to hide the effects that Percy's name was giving to him since the previous nights events. The reason was that, since that lucky masturbation session, he simply kept doing it even the following days. He had almost resigned to the fact that he had a massive, _massive_ crush on the older boy.

“Just because we need him. That's the only reason.”

Suddenly, a male voice came out apparently from nowhere behind them. Jason recognised it immediately. It made him shiver along his spine. “Oh! Thank you very much. That's how we're friends.”

Percy chuckled and sat down next to Jason, who was now sitting between Leo on a side and the son of Poseidon on the other. The sea-green eyed boy wrapped an arm around his shoulders, making him blush furiously. Jason hoped that no one was going to notice it.

“Where the hell have you been lately, Sparky? I never see you around.”

The son of Jupiter cleared his throat embarrassingly and scratched his neck. “Ehm... nowhere. I've always been here.”

 _Bullshit_. He'd been avoiding him like he was the black plague. Truth to be told, just the sight of Percy's sculptured chest was enough to give him a boner. He was not going to mention the fact his marine scent was slowly and irredeemably driving him insane. It simply wasn't possible for a human being to be _that_ hot and sexy and perfect. Jason wanted to kill him just to save himself from his gorgeous sight.

One could tell that Jason Grace was sexually frustrated.

“If you say so. Anyway, Leo. I was looking for you,” the Latino boy raised his head to look at Percy with a smile, “Hazel has just called from Camp Jupiter. She said that Frank and Reyna agreed to make a test in the Tiber River.”

Leo stood up immediately with a giant grin on his face. “Fuck yes! It's going to be amazing. Testing Berry into a magical river is the last thing we need to do before we can show it to Mr. D.”

Percy laughed and laid closer to Jason's face in the gesture without noticing. The boy was so busy laughing that he was completely oblivious to the fact that the son of Jupiter could smell his salty scent directly into his nose or analyse every single little scar that he had on his neck. Indeed, he was so close that his voice was sending vibrations along Jason's skin.

He swallowed hard. He had to get out from that situation immediately. There was no way he wasn't going to get hard in his pants for that.

“You're going now?” Percy asked, obviously referring to Leo who was messily putting his tools in his tool-belt again.

“I have to make a reunion with the whole cabin first. But I think that we'll leave this evening. Have a nice day guys!”

Leo disappeared from their sight, directing himself – _running_ – towards Cabin Nine. Percy turned his face to look at Jason again with a bright smile.

“Have had breakfast already?”

Jason nodded, trying to ignore those red and swollen – and surely delicious – lips in front of him. In his mind, Percy was sucking him off so perfectly with them that- _okay._ _Enough of that, Jason_. “I did. Why?”

The son of Poseidon frowned and took his arm off Jason's shoulders to put both his hands on the table. “Would you come with me anyway? I need company. I'm always alone at my table... it's depressing me.”

“Anything you want.”

The words came out from Jason's mouth so fast that he couldn't do anything to take them back. He couldn't even try to fix the context. Percy chuckled and raised an eyebrow at him. Jason blushed so furiously that there wasn't any way to hide it. “I m-mean,” he began muttering, making his position even worse, “I mean that... Okay. I'll come with you.”

Percy stood up from the bench and kept chuckling. “Anything I want? That's convenient.”

Jason copied the gesture and deeply hoped that his boner wasn't visible now that he was standing up on his feet. He tried to look casual and smiled. It was better to try and tell a joke than to look worried. Percy had this weird ability to immediately understand if one wasn't at ease with something or someone. “Yeah... just think about how many useful things I could do for you. I am convenient.”

The son of Poseidon turned around to look at him with a straight face, even if that little trace of mock in his eyes never left him completely. That was the reason people called him a troublemaker. “Oh. You have no idea.”

Before Jason could have said anything, Percy kept talking. “Or maybe you do. Mh?” He winked at him mischievously and began directing himself towards the dining area like nothing had happened.

Jason took a self reminder to go to the bathroom and check whether he had just come in his pants or not.

** **

When the rainbow came to his sight over the lake and over the little wooden bridge on which he was sitting, Jason immediately but kindly threw his drachma through it and asked for Reyna Avila-Ramirez Arellano's attention. The girl accepted his IM after a few seconds. Her beautiful figure appeared in front of him in a shaky coloured hologram. She was sitting at her desk, a shit ton of papers in front of her. Now Jason perfectly remembered why he was so glad not to be a praetor anymore.

“Grace. What breeze brings you here?”

“Ehi! Just wondering how my favourite praetor is doing in New Rome.” Jason smiled at her and the girl limited herself to raise an eyebrow.

“Frank is not here.”

Jason chuckled and shook his head mockingly. “C'mon. Don't be so cold. You know that I'm talking about you.”

Reyna shrugged and began rummaging through her parchments and other stuff. “If you say so. Anyway, Grace. I don't have a lot of time. What is going on?” When she found what she was looking for, she sighed tiredly. “For the love of everything there is in the Underworld,” she whispered, staring at the sheet of paper in her hands with incredulity. She then began shouting at the Gods knew who, making Jason gasping in terror for the sudden surprise. “Why is this still here?! I hadn't been clear enough apparently! This has to _disappear_ from my sight! Would you give this to Hermes? _Please_.”

The girl handed the sheet of paper to someone that Jason's couldn't see, but who he was genuinely glad he wasn't. She turned around to look at him again. “Sorry. What was I saying?”

“Before you freaked out?”

“Jason. There's a reason they keep electing me praetor. With me in charge, things actually _work_.”

The boy chuckled. “You've got a point. Anyway... I seriously wanted to know how you were doing. Like, for real.”

“Same old, Grace. I'm exhausted, I train on a daily basis, I have meetings, I program things. I've even allowed Leo Valdez to come here with all his deadly dangerous equipment yesterday. They're giving me the highest amount of troubles I've ever had.”

Jason laughed openly. No matter how serious Reyna could look, she was funny in a special beautiful way. “Yeah I know about that. Have you seen Berry?”

“Who in Hades is Berry?”

“What is this love for the god of the dead? You mentioned the Underworld just a minute ago, then you mention Hades.”

Reyna rolled her eyes almost imperceptibly. “I have too many conversations with Nico, probably. Sorry about that.”

Jason raised an eyebrow in surprise. “You're good friends with di Angelo?”

“Why shouldn't I? He's an amazing person.”

“Yes, of course. I know... anyway, let's drop this.” Jason obviously didn't mention the fact that he had had a little _disagreement_ with Nico just a few days earlier. He really hoped that Reyna didn't know that. “Berry is the submarine.”

“That thing has a name? You know. I really hope that one day really soon the Earth is going to open and swallow that infernal thing straight into Tartarus. Which is in fact where it belongs.”

Jason laughed again and had to clean the corner of his eye from a tear. “Why? What happened?”

“It already destroyed several barriers and a cement wall around camp. Percy had said it was safe. ' _Oh yes Reyna, it's perfectly fine! Trust me, I saw it in function. It's fine!_ ' Damn liar. I wanna know how many drachmas Leo gave him to say that.” She rubbed her eyes with tiredness, but couldn't hold a faint smile. “How are you anyway, Grace?”

The boy scratched his neck with embarrassment. Percy's name had brought to his memory the reason that pushed him to call the praetor in the first place. Reyna was the only person he knew, apart from Annabeth, that could think straight without being judgmental. He knew that his friends weren't mean on purpose, but he seriously needed someone who could give him a lucid opinion. And with Annabeth being Percy's ex-girlfriend, she really wasn't an option. “Well. You know. I'm fine... but I have this trouble that is harassing me day and night. You're the only one who can give me a right feedback.”

Reyna frowned and laid closer to the image of Jason floating over her desk. “What trouble? With the Gods? Do you need the help of the legion or-”

“No! No. Don't worry. It is not that kind of stuff. I've got... love problems. Heart problems? I don't know really.”

A heavy silence fell between them. Reyna was still looking at him with an unreadable expression. When she took a deep breath, Jason found himself hoping that she had time for that. “Jason. I'm probably the last person you could have asked. Are you serious?”

He sighed with embarrassment. “I know that we have... history. Let's put it that way. But-”

“Forget about it. It's not that. It's just... _me_? Love problems? I'm pretty sure that a brick fell on your head without you noticing it.”

Despite everything, the son of Jupiter couldn't help but chuckling. “Oh Gods. When is this story going to end? It's not my fault if my head keeps being hit by things.”

“Answer my question, Grace.”

“Okay. You wanna know why you? Because I trust you. Because you won't judge me. And because I consider you a close friend. Are these reasons enough?”

Jason could bet that he had just seen Reyna slightly blush. The girl tried to hide it anyway, pretending to look at something behind her back and turning towards him again after a couple of seconds. She cleared her throat. “Fine. If you're that masochist, talk to me then.”

Jason took a deep breath and prepared himself to drop the bomb. He copied the girl's gesture and cleared his throat. “I just found out that I'm bisexual. And that I mostly prefer boys to girls. And... well. First of all. What do you think about this?”

The praetor was blinking absently. When she moved to lean closer, Jason felt relieved. He actually was thinking that the girl had turned into a frozen statue. “Jason. This explains a real, _real_ lot of shit about you.”

The son of Jupiter wasn't sure he had got it right. “... Excuse me? What do you mean?”

“Forget it. Anyway. Wow... All right. I think that it's nothing to be ashamed about. I'm fine with that. Someone you know isn't? I'm sending Aurum and Argentum if you need them to kill someone.”

Jason chuckled. “No. I'm fine. I mean... it's not like people actually care, you know. The main problem is in fact another one.”

“I'm all ears.”

The boy cleared his throat in embarrassment. “I have this huge – seriously _huge_ – crush on a boy at camp. And apparently Piper knew it even before me. She said something about the subject when we broke up... I don't know, something about my ' _love loyalty_ ' changing direction. She says that kind of stuff the whole time, like I have any idea of what she is talking about.”

Reyna sighed and smiled faintly. “Love stuff. No one has any idea. It's not just you.”

Jason smiled back. “Right. Anyway... this boy seems to reciprocate. I honestly can't understand. I dream about him both in a platonic and- and-” he blushed. “And non platonic way.”

“You can say the 's' word, I won't pass out.”

“Okay. Sexual way. _Gods_... I think about having sex with him basically for the whole day.”

Reyna rolled her eyes with fond exasperation. “So you have this massive crush on Percy. Right? What do you think-”

The son of Jupiter gasped in pure shock and almost lost his balance on the little bridge he was sitting on, his legs swinging freely in the air and over the water surface. “ _Woah_! Percy?! I never said that!”

“... Didn't you?”

“Hell no! Reyna, how did you come to that conclusion? I thought that- hold on. _Oh Gods_. You talked to someone.”

The praetor tried – and failed miserably – to look casual at Jason's words. “Absolutely no.”

“Spit it out _now_. Who is it?”

“Grace. I said that-”

“WHO IS IT?”

Reyna gave up and raised her hands in surrender. “ _Percy_! For Hades' sake, it's Percy!”

Jason frowned. How was it _Percy_?! He didn't confess anything to the boy. How was that possible? “Reyna. This makes no sense. I never told him.”

The girl mockingly raised an eyebrow at him. “Do you really think that Perseus Jackson is stupid? Or doesn't notice when someone likes him in _that_ way? Take a moment to think about it. Plus. You're the reason he broke up with Annabeth.”

“I'm the- _what_?! Why are you making fun of me?!”

“I am not, Jason! Drop this conversation and go talk to him.”

Jason panicked. If what the girl was saying was true, he had a real chance with Percy. He hadn't imagined that not even in his wildest dreams. What was going to happen now? He had no idea. “... I can't talk to him.”

Reyna frowned in confusion. “Why not?”

“Because- because I'm scared as fuck. He intimidates me. When he talks to me I blush like a little child who has a crush on his teacher.”

“... Excuse me. Where is the ex-praetor of the twelfth legion that I used to know?”

“Who? Percy Jackson?” Jason sceptically raised an eyebrow at her. “Because if you're talking about me... that person is dead.”

The girl sighed. “You would be surprised about what Percy could say to you. You know that there's absolutely no reason to be afraid of him.”

“You're joking, right? Are we talking about the same person? Percy Jackson saved the world several times. He refused _godhood_. He survived two damn Great Prophecies that were both about him. There is no god or minor god or monster or whatever that doesn't know who the hell he is. He got out from Tartarus. He even – _my Gods_ – he even bathed in river Styx without fucking dying. _You_ elected him praetor after how much time? Two hours? Do you realize that he's by far the most powerful demigod of our decade? Of our damn century.”

Reyna blinked, being caught completely by surprise by Jason's passionate speech. “Well, if you put it that way...”

“Sure as shit I put it that way. I have the right to be fucking intimidated by fucking Perseus Jackson.”

“The point is that it makes no sense! You also are one of the most powerful demigods of our century, Jason! Your father is Jupiter.”

Jason shrugged. “One of them. Not the first one. _Percy_ is the first one. Even if he acts like he doesn't give a shit about it... he perfectly knows that.”

“I still think you're being over-dramatic. He won't-” Reyna held her breath for a moment. Until that moment, she hadn't noticed anything weird with Jason's image in front of her. Now that she had relaxed a bit – now that Jason had relaxed a bit -, she realized that they were not _alone_. “Grace. I really have no idea how to tell you this.”

The son of Jupiter snorted loudly. The whole crush-situation was tiring him to death. “What?”

“Percy has been listening to us and I sincerely can't tell for how long.”

Jason went silent. He had an unreadable expression on his face, his forehead contracted in the effort to understand if Reyna was being serious or simply making fun of him. He began sweating. Reyna never made fun of anyone. “Tell me,” he swallowed hard, “tell me you're joking.”

She limited herself to shake her head, looking at an undefined spot behind Jason's back. The blond boy slowly closed his eyes in resignation and began nodding. “Of course. Of course he is behind me.”

“Well. Tell me this isn't destiny. I'm leaving this to you two. See you soon, Jason. Good luck. Hi, Jackson!”

No one answered to her, but Jason saw Reyna smile. Percy had probably waved her goodbye from the distance.

“See you soon, Arellano,” Jason said.

The Iris Message closed, leaving the son of Jupiter to his inexorable fate. He calmly stood up on the wooden bridge and turned around. Percy Jackson was patiently waiting for him leaning against a tree, his arms crossed on his chest and a mockingly raised eyebrow. And of course, his damn famous troublemaker smirk printed on his damn famous face.

“What a beautiful day it is. Am I right? Come with me to the stables, please. I need your advice on something.”

Jason frowned in confusion. Why was Percy acting like nothing had just happened? Maybe there was a faint chance that he hadn't heard the whole conversation. Maybe he could have still saved his dignity.

“So? Are you coming? Or perhaps you're too afraid of the most powerful demigod of our _damn_ century?”

He winked at him teasingly, leaving his position against the tree and directing himself towards the stables. Jason blushed furiously, but decided to follow him anyway. What other options did he have, honestly? When they reached the stables, they were empty. Jason wasn't surprised. No one used them, since there were no horses or pegasi.

Percy opened the light door and let Jason enter the quiet room before following him inside. He closed it behind him. When he turned around to look at Jason, he had a straight face. The son of Jupiter couldn't help but finding him more gorgeous than ever. Percy was wearing his usual camp Half-Blood t-shirt with a pair of light blue skinny jeans, looking totally and amazingly sexy as hell. Around his hips, a fake leather belt was highlighting the fact that he was thin but well built. One could have easily told that he was a son of Poseidon. Percy had his father's same aura of greatness around him, something that Jason as a son of Jupiter hadn't. He honestly had no idea how the sea-green eyed boy managed not to notice that he was in fact the most beautiful demigod at camp – or probably in the world.

No wonder he had fallen for him, eventually.

“Jay. Is there something you'd like to tell me before I begin speaking?”

Jason shook his head almost imperceptibly. “I think you heard everything already.”

Percy copied his gesture and shook his head back. “I'm honest, now. When I arrived at the lake, you were talking about how intimidated you feel around me because of all the stuff that I did.”

The son of Jupiter felt a bit relieved. At least he hadn't listened to him talking about sex and heart problems and other embarrassing things. He still could have handled that conversation. “Yeah... I didn't intend it as a bad thing. You intimidate me... but just because I admire you as a hero and as a person. It's not like I'm _scared_.”

“Thanks to the Gods you're not!” Percy opened his arms to underline his words and chuckled. “You're, like, my best friend.”

“Yes... I know that.” Of course. Of course he was saying that. Percy super-loyal-badass-person Jackson said things like that one the whole time. But Jason knew, now, that the boy actually _had_ a crush on him. So why was he acting like he didn't?

“Why did you avoid me for the whole week? If you're not scared.”

Jason frowned in realization. “ _Oh. Now I got it_ ,” he thought. The bastard was a genius. He didn't want to surrender before Jason did. Percy had no intention to admit he liked him before Jason did. And Jason, as the good person he was, almost had bought it. He smirked, completely changing attitude towards the boy in front of him. Maybe he had made a fool of himself when he had thought that no one was listening to him while he talked to Reyna, but he wasn't going to make a fool of himself _now_. Percy couldn't win every single battle. He simply couldn't.

“I didn't avoid you. I had things going through my mind. You have nothing to do with that.”

Percy smiled, but Jason caught a glimpse of surprise in his eyes. Did he really have thought that he was so _easy_? “Okay. I have nothing to do with that. What about those things? I could help with them.”

Jason smirked again. The boy _was_ a genius. There was something funny with the way which Annabeth used to call him a Seaweed Brain, like he was actually oblivious to the obvious things. But really. Percy was a show man, nothing close to a seaweed brain. “I figured them out on my own. Don't worry.”

The son of Poseidon nodded, apparently having no idea of what to say. He surely had been expecting Jason to confess immediately. The blond boy was glad he hadn't given up yet. It was funny to see Percy struggle like that. The older boy cleared his throat, approaching him slowly and with small steps. There was something captivating about the way he was doing it. When he came face to face with Jason, he bended his head to a side, smiling knowingly with his hands in his pockets. He began whispering seductively.

“Why don't you stop carrying on this joke? I know that you talked to Annabeth. And I know that Reyna probably confirmed what Annabeth didn't. So why, Grace, are you playing dumb with me?”

Jason swallowed hard. Percy had his face a few centimetres from his. He could feel his breath directly on his lips, warm and salty. “Why are _you_ playing dumb with me?”

Percy chuckled mockingly, still keeping his tone of voice carefully low. “C'mon. Tell me what you're really thinking about me. Not the 'intimidating' shit. The real shit.”

“That is the real shit. I have no idea what you're talking about.”

The son of Poseidon shook his head in amusement. Jason thought that he had the most gorgeous smile in the entire planet. That smile was a sin. “Okay then. You won't tell me. I'm fine with this. Do you wanna know what _I_ personally think about you, Jay?”

Jason swallowed hard and blushed. Percy's face was getting closer to his by the second. The dim light that filtered through the wall wood panels was contributing to create a warm and romantic atmosphere of bliss. The room was basically in semi-darkness, if it just wasn't for the sun sneaking in and illuminating little portions of their faces. “What-what do you think about me?”

Percy's smile evolved into a seductive smirk. He was shamelessly flirting with him, not even trying to hide it. When the son of Poseidon's fingers began slowly brushing against Jason's arms from his wrists to the hems of his t-shirt short sleeves, there were no more doubts about what he was doing. Percy's hands stopped their slow ride, cupping Jason's neck almost imperceptibly and giving the other goosebumps. Jason huffed a shaky breath.

“I think that you're gorgeous. That you're almost painfully hot. And I seriously can't stop thinking about you completely naked.”

Jason lost his breath. Percy had whispered his words in such a sinful way that he wondered how was it possible that he didn't just have had an orgasm on the spot. “Shit.”

The older boy nodded in agreement. He still had his hands on Jason's neck. “Yes, Grace. _Shit_.” He laid closer, finally zeroing the distance between their mouths, and kissed him chastely. Jason could feel the flavour of his lips. Obviously, he tasted like the sea.

In a spurt of passion, the blond boy began pressing his mouth against Percy's with renewed strength. He forced the son of Poseidon to part his lips to let Jason's tongue sneak inside without any grace, making him moan in surprise. All of a sudden their sweet moment turned into something urgent and needy.

Percy began pushing his body against the other boy's, making him retroceding until his back hit the wooden wall. The son of Poseidon's hands were wandering everywhere on Jason's waist and chest, and when he made his tongue travel along his jaw and then on his neck, Jason realized that he was fucked. There was no going back from there. Whatever was going to happen in those stables, it was not something innocent.

Jason felt Percy's teeth biting the skin of his neck and he simply knew that now he had a hickey to hide. He grabbed Percy's hips possessively and made his t-shirt disappearing from his sight, throwing it away through the room and not giving a single fuck about it. The sea-green eyed boy was forced to stop kissing his neck to let Jason remove it, and when the blond boy's face came to his sight again he smirked mockingly. “You're not a golden boy, Grace. After all.”

After saying those words – and never abandoning his damn troublemaker smirk -, Percy began unbuttoning Jason's jeans. When the sound of the zip coming down echoed in the room, Jason swallowed hard in anticipation. He was feeling so horny that he could have fucked basically _anything_ in that moment.

Damn, now he got how deleterious his father's problem was. He took a self reminder to thank Zeus for his absolute absence of self-control when he had his hard dick to deal with. He didn't even notice that his pants were now amassed around his ankles as well as his boxers.

“Jason. I'm going to suck your dick _hard_. Are you aware of that?”

The son of Jupiter limited himself to frantically nod and stared at Percy who fell on his knees, supporting himself with his hands on Jason hips. Percy began licking at base of his cock and up to the tip, repeating the gesture for a few times until he reduced Jason into a moaning mess. In the meanwhile, the son of Jupiter had tangled his fingers to Percy's hair in a silent request to keep going. Percy began swirling his tongue around the tip of his dick, wrapping both his hands around it. With every swirl, he squeezed and stroked the base of his cock to accompany the movement.

Jason threw his head against the wall, letting himself go to a long and needy moan. Percy caught the hint that the boy needed more and spit on Jason's cock, making eye contact with him. He wrapped his lips around the tip, sucking it inside his mouth sinfully. To let Jason know that he enjoyed what he was doing Percy began moaning, sending vibrations through the other boy's body and making him shiver. Jason's grip in his hair had tightened, letting him know that – _fucking hell_ \- he liked that.

Percy decided that it was a great moment to swallow his dick entirely and making Jason regret all the years that he had lost not going out with boys. Since he was able to keep his cock completely into his mouth – or almost -, Percy used his hands to caress Jason's chest and ass, reducing him into a whining mess.

“Percy... suck it, _shit_. Suck it!”

Jason felt Percy's lips curving even around his dick, and he simply understood that there was no way that the son of Poseidon wasn't going to be impertinent even in that situation. He wrapped his fingers around Jason's cock and began bobbing his head with his movements while he created a suction around his length. Percy's lips met his own fingers with every suck, so that when his mouth slid down to the base, his hands stroked up to meet them halfway thorough. He kept doing it for some minutes, humming around his cock with appreciation. Jason tasted good.

“That feels so good... that's it, don't stop,” he moaned sinfully, not even caring about the fact that maybe someone was somewhere nearby doing the Gods knew what and that they could have heard him.

When Percy noticed that Jason's hips were rocking way too much frantically, he understood that he had to stop to avoid making him come. He let go of his cock with a sloppy and wet sound, standing up on his feet again. They were not done yet.

Jason immediately attached their lips together and turned them around so that now Percy was the one with his back against the wall. They made out roughly, Jason grabbing the son of Poseidon's ass without any grace and making him groan low in his throat. When they separated, Jason was staring at him with wolf eyes. Percy smirked – obviously – in a challenging way.

“So, Jason. Are you going to fuck the most powerful demigod of our damn planet or not?

“You can bet on your delicious ass that I will.”

Percy chuckled with amusement and began unbuttoning his own jeans while Jason removed his t-shirt. The older boy managed to remove all his clothes without taking his Vans blue shoes off. He waited for Jason to lean close to him again and wrapped his arms around his muscular shoulders. Jason held him tight around his waist so that Percy could make a small jump to straddle him, wrapping his legs around the other boy's waist.

“I shouldn't have taken your t-shirt off. Your back is going to hurt against this wall,” Jason whispered while he began kindly stroking his index finger over Percy's rim. He was still holding the boy with his other arm.

Percy moaned when he felt Jason's finger pushing inside of him roughly and couldn't help but biting his lower lip until he hurt himself. Jason began fingering him quite fast, introducing a second finger instants later when he noticed that the boy wasn't giving him any sign of pain. Jason wondered if Percy did that to himself when he was alone. The way in which his hole was already relaxing around his fingers was a confirmation to that.

The son of Poseidon tangled his hands in Jason's hair and began moaning even louder at the feeling of his fingers rubbing against his prostate sinfully. Jason raised both his eyebrows in surprise and examined Percy's facial expression. He didn't look to be sore. Jason had probably done something good. “What is this? Talk to me, c'mon,” he huffed into his ear, making him moan again.

“That's my spot, Grace. Oh- _oh_ by the Gods don't stop it!” Percy choked his own words in a groan that arrived unexpectedly and deliciously. Almost immediately after having heard the word “spot”, Jason had begun stroking against it insistently and making Percy not able to think straight. The sea-green eyed boy was gripping at his hair tighter than ever and Jason was sure that if he had concentrated long enough he could have felt pain, but he didn't give a shit anyway in that moment.

Percy began panting furiously, almost following Jason's rhythm with his heavy breathing, and widened his eyes in pure pleasure when he felt that he was getting closer to his orgasm by the second. “ _Stop_ it! Jason!”

The son of Jupiter immediately did how he was told and slid his fingers out the boy's hole. “Are you fine?”

“You asshole almost made me cum!”

Jason frowned mockingly. “Excuse me, wasn't that the point?!”

“Yes but I want your cock to make cum, not your fingers. So fuck me already,” Percy smirked against his lips, kissing him sinfully and provoking a series of wet and filthy noises.

The son of Jupiter smirked back and took a look down at where their dicks were rubbing against each others. He wrapped his fingers around his own cock and aligned it with Percy's entrance, who let himself go to a long sigh of anticipation. When the older boy felt Jason's dick carefully sliding inside of him, he widened his mouth in a silent gasp. There was no denying that the son of Jupiter's cock was _not_ small, so why was he so surprised that he was feeling a slight pain up his ass? Percy found himself thinking “ _fuck. Whatever. Let's do this_.”

When Jason was halfway inside of him, feeling Percy's extremely tight hole around his dick, he lost his self control and slid completely inside with a rough and quick thrust that made Percy's back hit the wall, provoking a loud bumping noise. Percy hissed in pain for both his ass and his back.

“Thank you very much for this!”

Jason chuckled against his neck, sending his warm breath along Percy's skin. “Sorry princess. I thought you were used to this.”

“... I'm not, dumbass.”

The son of Jupiter winced in surprise and raised his head to look at him directly in the eyes. Percy – the little bastard – was _still_ smirking. Honestly, did that boy ever stop smirking? Did he have a facial paralysis? “What do you mean you're not?!”

Percy snorted loudly in amusement and adjusted his position against Jason's body. “It means that exactly thirty seconds ago I was a virgin, and now I'm not anymore. If we talk about my ass.”

“ _Shit_! Couldn't you tell me?!”

“By the Gods Grace! Drop it! I've _literally_ drunk fire before. This is nothing for me.”

Jason shook his head with fond exasperation, but dropped the subject immediately. He had other things going on through his mind. His grip on Percy's hips tightened and he began thrusting inside of him slowly and studiedly. Now that he knew that he was the first one to actually fuck his hole, he didn't surely wanted to hurt him.

They began moving synchronously against each other. When Jason slid inside of him, Percy followed the movement by falling on his length, so that their movements looked like a sinuous dance of tangled bodies. Percy was stroking Jason's hair fondly, whispering filthy words directly into the boy's ear. Jason on the other hand was slowly drowning in a sea of insanity. The other boy was tightening his hole around his dick rhythmically in a teasing way and Jason _knew_ he was being teasing. Everything Percy did to him was teasing.

When their pace quickened, Percy's back began repeatedly hitting the wall and provoking a dull noise that could have been surely heard by someone from the outside. It was honestly unequivocal. Jason was panting rhythmically with every thrust, looking down their chests at where his cock disappeared inside the boy's hole. His dick was completely wet and swollen, while Percy's was leaking precum against his sculptured abs.

Percy moaned louder when Jason's dick stroked against his prostate in a different angle and began begging for more shamelessly. They were both sweating against each other, provoking a sinful noise of flesh against flesh that was surely couldn't be mistaken for something else.

“Jason... Jason, I'm cumming. I'm cumming, shit I'm- _JASON_!”

At Percy's scream, Jason speeded up to make the boy remember that orgasm for the rest of his damn life. He was thrusting inside of him so hard that he wondered how Percy's back wasn't going to be a giant bruise in the evening. Jason looked at the son of Poseidon's face while he orgasmed intensely against both their stomachs. It was so hot and fucking sexy, but even so _beautiful_. The son of Jupiter wasn't going to forget that face. It simply wasn't going to happen.

With great pride for the long and apparently satisfying orgasm that he had just given to Percy, Jason finally let himself go into a mad rush to pursue his own release. Percy's hole was now red and loosened and Jason couldn't stand the sight of it anymore. It was too much to handle. He threw his head back, gripping at Percy's hips strongly and crying with deep and intense pleasure. His dick was filling the boy's hole with his hot cum. Jason found himself surprised by the quantity of seed he was realising inside of him. That fucking orgasm had been _magnificent_.

They didn't know how they had made it to the floor without hurting themselves, but seconds later Jason was laying against the wooden ground and staring at the ceiling. Percy was laying next to him, still trying to catch his breath. The sea-green eyed boy could feel Jason's cum sliding out his hole, but he couldn't care less.

“Well that was...” Jason began, and finding himself not knowing what to actually say.

“Yeah. It was.”

Jason chuckled at Percy's words. They had just had a damn great orgasm and he still was being a fucking tease.

“Percy. I really want to make clear that you're my boyfriend now.”

The son of Poseidon snorted sarcastically. “Oh. So you're telling the most powerful demig-”

“Shut the fuck up with this fucking story. That's it. You're my boyfriend. I just decided it.”

Percy sat up on the floor, failing miserably in hiding his frown of pain. “I like it when you act like the praetor you were when we first met.”

Jason copied the gesture and sat up in front of Percy, fondly caressing one of his knees. “Are you hurt?”

The other boy winked teasingly. “Nothing that nectar can't heal.”

“Great. 'Cause I wouldn't be able to fuck you again tonight otherwise.”

Percy laughed openly and showed him his middle finger.

** **

Nico di Angelo was sitting at his table to have breakfast the morning after. He was calmly cutting his pancake in the dish when he noticed that Percy and Jason were holding hands and approaching the Poseidon's table chuckling like idiots and chatting airily.

As usual, Will Solace arrived with his own breakfast to sit next to him. They casually kissed on the lips, and Nico turned around again to stare at the oblivious couple a few tables away from there.

“What are you looking at, Ghost Boy?”

Nico raised an eyebrow sarcastically and pointed his head at Jason and Percy's direction.

Will smiled. “Wow. They've finally made it.”

The other boy sighed and shook his head pensively, playing with some blueberries with his fork. “You know what I just realized?”

The blond boy warmly smiled at him again. “What?”

“In the _exact_ moment in which I gave up on Perseus Jackson after five damn years, he suddenly finds out that he likes penis.”

Will chuckled. “So what?”

Nico laid closer with a deadly serious expression printed on his face. The other boy frowned, a bit scared. “So _what_? Will. My life is a fucking joke.”

“Maybe it was destiny.”

“ _No_. There's someone obviously making fun of me on Olympus.”

Will chuckled again and began eating his breakfast, amused by his boyfriend's words.

Nico crossed his arms on his chest and kept staring at Percy and Jason shamelessly making out in front of everyone. He sighed.

“Why am I still surprised? Honestly.”

FINE

**Author's Note:**

> And now we're here LOL
> 
> Just two tiny-tiny little things:  
> 1\. Guys. I really tried to stay in character with all of them. I really did. I'm extremely sorry if I failed at it. My bad, shame on me, fill my ask box on tumblr with insults. You're allowed to do that.  
> 2\. If I hurt someone's sensibility with the whole "am I bi? am I not? am I whatevertheheckitis?" story, please. TELL ME. I apologize. If I said something that wasn't all right, I need to know it.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> [tumblrlrlr](http://fedegreen-author.tumblr.com/)


End file.
